Let It Snow
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Reno, who hates the cold, reluctantly agrees to take a trip to Icicle Inn with Cloud.  Can Cloud find a way to keep Reno warm?  Rated M, yaoi, lemon, language, CloudxReno
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't as if Reno had never seen snow before. Of course, he'd been dispatched to the frigid Northern Continent on Turk business. The first time he saw snow actually falling, it did amaze him. After all, here he was – a kid from the slums, who grew up under the plate. Seeing daylight was a treat, really, never mind seeing actual snow.

Still, Reno wasn't happy any time he was sent up north on business. Snow was nice to look at, sure – but it was also hard to get around in, and fucking _cold_. Not to mention, Reno couldn't fly his beloved chopper if there was an ice or a snow storm – a quick ice storm would spell disaster for a helicopter pilot, as the ice would freeze the blades and keep them from turning, which would lead to a crash.

Not something Reno wanted to contemplate. Still, Cloud had some business to take care of up north; he'd recently rediscovered his love of snowmobiling, and wanted to take a road trip to test drive a few models, with the thought of possibly purchasing one. Reno scoffed, and whined, and protested. "All set with having a cold ass, yo," he muttered one day, as Cloud was badgering him, much like a pesky child, about taking a long weekend up to Icicle Inn.

"What do I have to do to convince you, Reno?" Cloud asked. "I swear to Gaia, I _will_ get you to love the snow."

Reno chuckled. "Cloud, I love you – but it'll take a hell of a lot of convincing to get me up to Icicle Inn just for _fun_. Not to mention, on a snowmobile."

Knitting his brows together, Cloud reflected momentarily. "How about…unlimited blowjobs?" he inquired innocently.

Reno's eyes sprang open, and moments later, he bounded up from the couch where they'd both been reclining. "I'll start packing now, yo," he chirped. "What should we bring?"

Cloud burst out laughing. He decided not to mention that Reno could have had unlimited blowjobs anyway, whether or not he agreed to go on this trip.

* * *

They'd taken the ferry to the Northern continent, and drove a monstrosity of an SUV onto the ferry, which they'd borrowed from Barret-knowing that Fenrir wasn't cut out for riding in the snow. The one thing Cloud really did hate about winter, was the fact that he couldn't ride his beloved motorcycle.

"Maybe I can fit Fenrir with snow tires?" Cloud suggested to Reno, days before they departed. "I think I can order some in the right size…"

Reno practically glared at Cloud. He was not looking forward to having a cold ass, and now Cloud was seriously suggesting riding a motorcycle in frigid temperatures? The man had to be _insane. Or, Reno reflected, Cloud was simply crazy in love with his motorcycle. _He began to wonder if he had reason to be jealous.

"That'll be an empathic _fuck no_ from me," retorted Reno. "Seriously. NO. I plan on doing a lot of staying inside at the Inn, while you go shopping for your new toy."

Cloud's face fell. "Aww, Reno…I was hoping to take you snowmobiling and sledding. It'll be fun! Honestly…it was one of the few bright spots of growing up in Nibelheim, when it snowed so much the schools would close, and we'd all play in the snow together. My mom loved it so much…she loved the snow, loved the winter," he reflected, gazing wistfully out the window.

Reno suddenly felt like a heel; clearly, Cloud was trying to relive a bit of his childhood on this trip, and here Reno was bitching and moaning about the whole prospect. "Okay," he finally relented. "I'll go with you, and I promise I'll stop complaining about it." He got up from where he was sitting, and hugged Cloud tightly. "I guess we'll have to find ways to stay warm, yo," he murmured in Cloud's ear, grinning.

Cloud gazed up at Reno and smiled. "That's not going to be a problem. At all."

* * *

And so it was, that Reno reluctantly agreed to the trip. Knowing that it'd make Cloud happy was all it really took to convince him to go. They set out on the ferry on a frigid day in January. The waters had been rough the week before, so there was actually a slight chance the ferry would be grounded, unable to sail. However, the seas were calm the day they departed.

Cloud was unusually giddy, much like Reno behaved prior to a flight in his helicopter. The Turk was amused by Cloud's enthusiasm. Other than Fenrir _– well, and sex_, Reno thought with a smile - Cloud never really got this excited about anything. Maybe this trip won't suck after all, Reno mused. I know the weather will, though. He grimaced as the cold seemed to blow through any microscopic crack in the ferry boat, and sunk into his very bones. He and Cloud were on the top deck of the ferry, where – conveniently – a full bar was located. Cloud reasoned that a few spiked coffees, and Reno would soon forget about how bloody cold he was.

So far, it wasn't working. Reno shivered again, and sipped his bourbon-spiked coffee miserably. Cloud felt Reno trembling beside him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing it briskly to warm him up. "I know you're not used to the cold like I am," Cloud began apologetically. "Thanks…for humoring me, Reno. It really means a lot to me." He gave Reno a soft kiss.

The Turk smiled, burrowing himself further into Cloud's embrace. "Mmm. You're warm," he murmured. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say, you're fucking _hot_." Cloud's face reddened as he grinned, leaning his head on Reno's shoulder. "You certainly know how to make me feel good about myself," he mumbled shyly, suddenly feeling modest.

"Well, you are," Reno insisted. "Just stating facts, yo."

"Thanks," Cloud murmured in thanks. "But you, Reno," he said, as he stared into Reno's eyes and played with the end of his ponytail. "You take my breath away every time I look at you. You just have no idea…"

Reno chuckled. "Listen to us, yo," he remarked. "Could we be any sappier? If anyone overheard us just now, they're probably puke." They both laughed quietly, warm in each other's embrace, as the ferryboat docked at the pier, at the southernmost peninsula of the northern continent – the only spot that was not completely covered in snow and ice. Cloud had planned to drive himself and Reno up to Icicle Inn the rest of the way in the SUV he'd borrowed from Barret. Good thing we have that, too, Cloud thought with a grimace, as they departed from the boat, driving out the lower parking deck onto the dock. _There's no way in hell we'd make it the rest of the way on foot. _He shifted the vehicle into gear, and they were soon on their way to the snow-laden area known as Icicle Inn.

* * *

The snow had just started to fly when Cloud drove the SUV up the mountain road toward Icicle Inn. True, the climate was slightly colder than what Cloud had experienced growing up in Nibelheim, but as long as they stayed within the confines of Icicle Inn, and didn't venture toward the much colder Gaea Cliffs, Cloud reasoned that he and Reno would be fine. Well, mostly fine. Reno was constantly shivering, and clutching onto his thermos of coffee for dear life, and they were still inside the car. Which had a really good heater.

Cloud was starting to feel a mite guilty dragging Reno along; clearly he didn't tolerate the cold very well.

"You okay, Reno? I'll turn the heat up," Cloud offered, glancing over at the passenger seat..

Reno smiled over at Cloud. "Nah, I'm okay, Cloud. Thanks. Just trying to warm up, yo."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need the heat higher, okay?" Cloud downshifted the vehicle as they approached a small hill, and ground the gears noisily. "Fuck," he muttered. "I hate driving cars. They're too big, and bulky-"

"And this is the biggest and bulkiest, yo," Reno cracked. "Hey," he continued. "Want me to take over? I don't mind driving. Might help me warm up some."

Cloud smiled gratefully over at Reno. "Thank you," he replied, as he coasted over to the shoulder, and put the SUV into neutral. "I hate driving things with more than two wheels," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know," Reno said, laughing as he scrambled over the console to take the driver's seat. "So this fucker's a six-speed, huh?" he muttered. "I might actually enjoy this." He grinned widely at Cloud, who had just slid into the passenger seat. "It's a straight shot just ahead, Reno," Cloud told him. "We can't be more than six miles out."

"Cool," Reno replied, as he shifted the vehicle into gear. The gearshift was set up higher than Reno was used to; in his own car, he was used to reaching a bit lower in order to shift gears, so his hand kept wandering automatically to a point just to the right of the shift. Trying to keep his eyes on the road, Reno grabbed what he thought was the gearshift, as he approached another hill.

_Um...that's no gearshift_, he thought. The Turk heard Cloud moaning, as his eyes darted over to see exactly what his hand was doing. Yep. Directly on Cloud's inner thigh. "Oh, fuck," Reno muttered, taking his hand away to shift. "Sorry..."

"Don't...be...sorry," Cloud managed to gasp, after the unexpected - but welcomed - intrusion of Reno's hand. "It...felt...nice." Suddenly Cloud was having trouble forming sentences beyond a first grade reading level.

"Oh?" Reno remarked, shooting an inquiring look at his passenger. "You liked that, huh?" he said teasingly, as his hand once again wandered over Cloud's thigh, this time venturing a bit further, as Reno blindly grabbed Cloud's erection, rubbing it slowly and languorously through his pants.

"Reno," Cloud panted through gritted teeth. "The road!" Glancing up through the windshield, Reno suddenly realized he was starting to drift over the center line in the road. He quickly corrected his course, and steered the vehicle back to the proper lane. "Sorry, yo," Reno apologized, withdrawing his hand from Cloud's lap, and placing both hands back on the wheel. "Maybe we should...pull over, or something...so I can take care of you," he said, grinning.

"We really should get there before it gets too dark," Cloud replied reluctantly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Damn it," muttered Reno, clearly disappointed. "I was having fun making you squirm, yo."

"Ha," scoffed Cloud, smirking. "Making me squirm? Hardly."

Reno raised an eyebrow curiously. "Looked to me like you were squirming...panting, out of breath...you know...the way I _usually _bring you to your knees, begging me to stop..."

"Hmpf," Cloud muttered, chuckling under his breath. "Let's see who will be squirming now." He shifted out of his seat, and leaned over Reno's seat, his hand wandering over the Turk's crotch, grazing his hand over a now-obvious erection. "Bet I can make _you _squirm, Reno," Cloud said, smiling saucily.

"Oh, you think so?" Reno taunted. He knew damn well that Cloud could - and _would _- make him squirm, but he was enjoying this game too much, to admit to that. "I don't know, Cloud...I just don't know if you've got it in you," Reno teased, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"If that's a challenge, Reno, you're fucking _on_," Cloud growled, as he sprawled across the console and fumbled with Reno's belt buckle and zipper. "Just two things, though - both hands on the wheel, and both eyes on the road. Although, I don't think you'll be able to handle this," Cloud remarked, grinning, as he freed Reno's cock from the constricting pants, and began stroking and pumping it with both hands, as he lowered his head and teased the head with his tongue.

Reno swallowed audibly, and gripped the wheel tightly. "You'd better not make me drive this fucking thing off the road, Cloud," he muttered, his breath now coming in ragged gasps.

"We're not pulling over, Reno," Cloud mumbled in between licks. "I want us there before dark. So if you don't think you can handle driving and getting a blowjob, then I'd better just stop doing this right now..." he warned.

"No!" Reno shot back immediately. "Don't you fucking dare. That...felt good. Keep...keep doing that," he moaned, as Cloud began deep throating Reno's shaft. "Oh, fuck, Cloud...have I ever told you, you are like a wizard of cocksucking? Seriously...ahhh!" Reno yelped as Cloud gently grazed his teeth along the length of his cock. The Turk gripped the wheel even more tightly, feeling as if he might rip the entire steering column out, with each stroke and lick he felt from Cloud. He felt Cloud increase his tempo, hand and mouth moving rapidly up and down Reno's erection.

"Cloud," Reno gasped, as he felt himself approaching that moment of release. "We're...two miles from town...just...saw a sign...oh, fuck!" He flicked a switch on the steering wheel, and put the cruise control on, knowing that his legs would be momentarily useless when he came. "Oh gods," Reno moaned, as he released into Cloud's mouth. "Oh fuck..." Reno sank back slightly in his seat, actually feeling a bit dizzy, but sated. Cloud smiled triumphantly up at Reno, as he licked him clean, then pulled the Turk's pants back up for him, finally settling back in the passenger seat when he was done.

"That...that was nice," Reno admitted, as he turned off the cruise control. They were now approaching the town limits, and the lodge where they'd be staying was now within view. Snow covered the ground, and more was starting to fall, in fluffy flakes.

Cloud settled back in his seat and grinned cockily. "Bet that made you forget about how cold you were, huh?"

Reno laughed. "Yeah, now that you mention it...it did. I feel all warm inside now, yo."

Glancing over at Reno again, Cloud blushed shyly as he asked, "Reno? Am I...really that good?"

The Turk burst out laughing. "Um...yeah, Cloud," he replied. "Babe...you could suck the chrome off of a tailpipe. Yes, you _are _that good."

Cloud said nothing, but flashed a grin as Reno parked the SUV behind the lodge. They both got out, and got their luggage out of the hatchback.

"Well, I guess I know what to do now, every time you complain about the cold, huh?" Cloud remarked, smiling at Reno.

"Yeah," Reno replied, grinning, as he hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I think I kind of dig the winter now, Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

Reno and Cloud entered the lodge, and approached the front desk to check in. "Reservation for Strife," Cloud politely told the front desk clerk. The clerk nodded, and turned his attention to a small computer monitor tucked below the counter. "Yep," he stated matter-of-factly. "Got ya right here, in the fireplace suite."

"Ooh, we get a fireplace too, yo?" Reno inquired, grinning at Cloud. "How _romantic_," he gushed, as he threw an arm around Cloud. The desk clerk smirked as he handed Cloud a room key, and a bill to sign. "Paying with cash or credit?" he inquired, in a bored monotone.

"You can put it on this one," Cloud mumbled, shoving a credit card over the countertop toward the clerk, who quickly ran it through the machine, as a receipt spat out. "Please sign here, sir," the clerk directed, indicating a line on the credit card slip. "And please sign our guest register, over here." The desk clerk grabbed a quaint looking guest registry, and placed it in front of Cloud for him to sign. In his neat, block script, and almost without thinking, Cloud wrote out: _Cloud and Reno Strife_. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, and blushed crimson. _Gods_, Cloud thought, smiling as he glanced down at what he'd just written. _I feel like I'm back in high school…as if I'm writing the name of my crush together with mine on my notebook or something…I wonder if Reno saw that? _

Reno had indeed seen it, but said nothing; he only grinned widely, hoping he didn't look too goofy. Hoisting their duffel bags over their shoulders, Cloud and Reno both turned from the front desk, intending to head up the stairwell.

"Oh!" the desk clerk called. "One more thing. We have happy hour down here in the great room every evening, from five to seven. Still another hour to go, so feel free to come back down once you're settled. Free appetizers, and your first drink is on us as well."

"Sounds good to me, yo!" Reno chirped, grinning. "Thanks, man." With that, they ascended up the stairwell to their room. Cloud was nervously playing with the room key. "I, um…got us a suite," he muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious yet again. It wasn't as if Cloud and Reno hadn't been intimate before; they'd been together for a couple of months by this point. However, this was the first time they'd gone away together on a long weekend trip, and—_alone_. Both Cloud and Reno were vacillating between feeling excited and nervous, and the sexual tension between the two was building, almost palpable.

"A suite?" Reno inquired, as they took a right at the top of the stairs, heading down the corridor to their room. "Wow…nice! I hope it didn't cost too much?"

"Not really," Cloud replied, smiling, as he unlocked the door. He let out a low whistle as he surveyed their suite. "It'd be worth it, though. Reno, get a load of this!" he said, as he opened the door wide. The room was spacious, but not overly huge. As they walked in, there was a small kitchen to the right, and a living room to the left, that contained a fireplace. "Nice," Reno remarked, as he and Cloud set their bags down. He inched over to Cloud, flinging an arm around his waist and pulling him in for a hard kiss. "I've always wanted to make love by the fireplace," Reno purred, his tongue flicking across Cloud's earlobe. "Haven't you?"

"Yeah," Cloud murmured, swallowing hard. _Damned if Reno isn't getting me hard already_, Cloud thought, bemused. _And we just got here!_

"But what about…happy hour?" Cloud asked Reno, as he reached around the Turk's waist and hugged him tightly. "Unless…you want to skip out on the free food and booze…"

Reno groaned. What a dilemma. Sex by the fireplace with his gorgeous boyfriend, or – free food and booze. He looked at his watch – it was now 6:15. "Okay," Reno said slowly and reluctantly, as he broke from Cloud's embrace. "Um—can't we do both?" Reno said, grinning. "You know me, Cloud…I will never turn down free alcohol. I'm sorry, babe…"

"Don't be sorry," Cloud replied, chuckling. "I'm fucking hungry anyways. Let's go down there for a bit, and then…we'll come back up here and start a fire."

"Fuck yeah, we'll start a fire," Reno interjected, leering at Cloud.

"I meant," Cloud explained, chuckling, "starting a fire in the fireplace. Not in your pants. Horndog."

"You know it!" Reno crowed, as they exited their room, leaving their bags behind. Cloud made sure the door was locked, then they descended the staircase once again, and walked past the lobby to the great room, where there was a well-stocked bar, surrounded by barstools. There were a few small tables and booths around the perimeter of the room.

Cloud and Reno sidled up to the bar and each took a seat on a barstool. A friendly-looking bartender approached them, placing cocktail napkins in front of each. "What'll you have, boys?" she inquired, placing her hands on the well-worn surface of the bar.

"Hmm," Reno murmured, pondering for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll have a whiskey sour."

Cloud had been eyeballing the selection of bottles behind the bartender, before making a decision. "I'll have a Killer Bee, please," Cloud told the bartender.

"You got it!" she replied, as she got drink glasses down from the rack, and began mixing drinks.

"Wait a minute," Reno interrupted, gazing at Cloud. "Killer Bee? What the hell's in that?"

Cloud smiled. "It's half Barenjager, and half Jagermeister. Sounds weird, but they're pretty damned addicting, actually."

"Ooh," Reno replied, suddenly interested. "I think I want that instead. Excuse me?" he called to the bartender. "Changed my mind…can I have what he's having, if you haven't started mine yet?"

"Not a problem," the bartender replied, smiling. "Killer Bee is pretty popular in this bar…that's a good choice. If you guys really like Barenjager, you may want to try a Jackass shot later on."

Reno and Cloud both laughed at this. "I haven't heard of that one," Cloud commented.

"Neither have I," said Reno. "Shit, that sounds like something I'd drink just because of the name."

"Of course you would, Reno," Cloud remarked, giggling. "Hell, so would I!"

"Feel free to help yourselves to the buffet over there," the bartender told them, pointing to a long table on the opposite side of the bar, as she continued mixing drinks. "Hot appetizers until 7:00, every night."

"Excellent!" Reno replied, rubbing his hands gleefully. They both headed over to the buffet line, and heaped their plates with wings, mozzarella sticks, and meatballs.

"This is so not healthy," Cloud remarked as they took their seats once again.

"Who the fuck cares!" Reno countered, chortling. "We're on vacation!"

"We're only here for the weekend," Cloud reminded Reno, as they dug into their plates. The bartender, noticing they'd returned, came by and placed their drinks in front of them. "Um…sorry to tell you this, guys, but you may end up stuck here beyond the weekend. There's a storm coming in tonight that's supposed to dump several feet of snow on the town."

"_Several_ feet of snow?" Reno exclaimed, practically choking on a chicken wing. "And it's starting tonight? Oh shit, Cloud, we'd better check out now and get back…"

"I wouldn't recommend that," the bartender interrupted, grimacing. "It's already started snowing out there, look!" She pointed out the large picture window at the front of the great room.

"Oh _shit_," muttered Cloud. "Yeah, um Reno? I'm not driving back in this shit. We'll have to wait it out here. I'm sorry."

Reno sipped his drink thoughtfully, saying nothing. An evil smile flitted across his face as he turned to Cloud, and gazed at him seductively. "You know," he said quietly, leaning in a bit toward Cloud. "Being stuck in the snow might not be such a bad thing after all. I'm sure we can think of _something_ to do to pass the time…"

The bartender grinned at the pair, then quietly turned away, causing Cloud to choke on his drink. "Reno," he sputtered. "Really…did you have to like, announce that to _everyone_ in the bar?"

"Oh, please," Reno scoffed, draining his glass. "Two of those Jackass shots, please?" he asked the bartender. "Seriously," he continued, turning to Cloud. "Who cares what anyone else thinks, anyways? It's not like I stood up on the bar and screamed 'we're going to fuck all night long, until we pass out!' Right?" Reno laughed even harder when he saw Cloud's mortified expression.

"It's not….like I want to hide our relationship, or anything like that," Cloud stammered, cheeks reddening. "I'm just not as…"

"You're not as loud as me," Reno said, finishing Cloud's sentence for him. "It's okay, I get it. You're _shy_. I think it's cute." Reno traced his fingers over Cloud's chin, and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm _not_ shy," Cloud retorted. "If I was, I never would have ended up in your bed in the first place."

Reno knitted his eyebrows together as he remembered. "That first time…weren't we drunk?" he asked.

"A little bit tipsy, maybe," Cloud admitted, smiling. "But I stayed for breakfast, as you may recall."

"You _made_ breakfast, yo," Reno added. "Pancakes. I love pancakes..." he said, almost wistfully.

"You love everything, Reno," Cloud chuckled. "Come on…let's have this shot, then go upstairs."

"Sounds good to me." They clinked their shot glasses together, toasted each other, and downed them in one gulp.

"_Damn_, that was fucking good," Reno commented, licking his lips. "I want another. But…I also want to go upstairs. Shit. What's in that, anyway?"

"Half shot of Barenjager, half a shot of butterscotch schnapps," the bartender replied. "Tastes like candy, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Reno replied. Turning to Cloud, he said. "Hey, let's find a liquor store and buy this shit, then take it to the room."

"Okay…" Cloud said slowly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and impatient. Not to mention, _hard_. He was aching to get Reno upstairs, and alone. "Make it fast, though," he muttered.

"Ha, so you're horny, Cloud?" Reno smirked. "Oh good." He threw several gil notes on the bar to cover their tab, then bid the bartender farewell. "Thanks, ma'am. We'll probably see you again tomorrow."

"Have a good night, gentlemen!" she replied, as she wiped down the bar.

* * *

After settling their tab, Reno and Cloud walked past the front door near the lobby, on their way back up to their room. Cloud paused for a moment to look out the window; the snow was swirling, falling in large, thick flakes. "It's perfect," Cloud murmured, staring out the window.

"What's perfect, babe?" Reno inquired, placing an arm around Cloud, as he gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"The snow," Cloud replied, smiling. "The snow is that thick, wet kind…and it's perfect for making snowballs…snowmen…or a snow fort…" He cocked his head and looked at Reno curiously for a moment; then, his face erupted into a brilliant smile. "Come on, let's go," he urged Reno, grabbing his arm and tugging him out the door.

"What?" Reno queried, feeling a bit confused. "Where are we going…I thought we were going upstairs, yo?"

"We will," Cloud replied, as they exited through the door. Both men pulled up the hoods of their jackets, as the snowflakes fell, sticking to their hair. "First, though," said Cloud, as he quickly reached over to a snowbank, as he balled some snow in his gloved hand, "we're gonna have a snowball fight!" Without warning, he launched the snowball at Reno, catching him in the chest.

Reno, obviously unprepared for the attack, staggered back a few steps, but quickly recovered himself. "You…you bastard!" he shouted, grinning as he wiped snow off of his jacket. "You _will_ pay for that, you know," Reno threatened.

"Gotta catch me first," taunted Cloud, as he ran right past Reno, scrambling up a snowbank, then completely disappearing from view.

"Where the fuck did you go, Cloud?" Reno demanded. "Cheeky bastard," Reno muttered, gathering snow and forming it into balls as he did so. Standing upright, he squinted into the darkness, only to be hit square in the face with a snowball. "The fuck!" he shouted, charging toward the area the object had been thrown from. "Cloud, I'm gonna get you for this…" He heard a scrabbling movement, but still could see nothing in the blackness.

Reno's feet flew out from underneath him, as he was tackled from behind by Cloud, who pounced on him, shoving him face first into the snow. Laughing, Cloud helped Reno up, and flipped him over, laying him on his back. He sat atop Reno, straddling his legs, and grinning down at him.

"Are you having fun, Cloud?" Reno asked sarcastically.

"I am," Cloud replied, laughing hysterically. "Oh Gaia, you should have seen your face…"

"Hmpf," grunted Reno, pretending to be pissed. He couldn't help but smile, seeing how happy Cloud was. And he had to admit, Cloud _did_ ambush him pretty damned well.

"I think we should go warm up now," Cloud whispered, as he lowered his head to Reno's, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"Yeah," Reno agreed, smirking. "My ass is cold, you know."

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, holding out a hand as he helped Reno to his feet. "I think I can help with that." He grinned, and grabbed Reno's hand, pulling him back toward the brightly lit lodge. The two bounded up the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time, and were nearly breathless by the time they reached their room. Cloud got the room key out of his pocket, and inserted it into the lock. Reno was practically on top of Cloud after the door shut behind them; he kissed the blond hard, and began undressing him hastily.

"Shouldn't…we…start a fire in the fireplace, first?" Cloud asked, panting, as he broke from the kiss. Reno had gotten Cloud's jacket off by now, and had moved on to other items of clothing.

"Uh…yeah, let's do that," Reno replied, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "It's…cold in here. Not for long, yo." He grinned as he knelt down by the fireplace, and chucked a few extra logs on top of the bit of wood already in the fireplace grate. Reno fished around his pants pocket, and finally located his lighter. He ignited a few small pieces of fatwood, and tucked them into the larger logs, then closed the fireplace grate.

"There," Reno said to himself, wiping his hands on his pants. "Cloud?" He looked around, and noticed that Cloud was suddenly missing. "Cloud? Where are you?"

"In here," came his voice from the adjacent bedroom. Reno dashed into the room, heart pounding excitedly in his chest – and stopped short at the sight before him. Cloud was lying on the bed, completely nude, legs bent at an angle, and he was slowly moving his hand over a nearly painful looking erection, grinning at Reno as he spotted him in the doorway.

Reno swallowed hard, and began undressing himself quickly. "Fuck, Cloud," he sputtered, as he struggled with his boots. Pants and shirt soon followed hitting the floor, and Reno slithered up on the bed, kneeling in front of Cloud. "Do it, Cloud," the Turk whispered. "I want to see you touch yourself again."

"You liked that, huh?" Cloud murmured, as he wrapped his hand around his cock, groaning as he did so. "Mmm," he groaned. Reno said nothing – he felt incapable of speech at the moment, really, as he felt his hand wander down to his own stiff cock. "Gods, Cloud," Reno finally whispered, almost sounding awed. "You are so fucking beautiful." It always took his breath away, to look at Cloud's face, contorted with passion and pleasure.

"How's…the fire?" Cloud inquired, gasping in between strokes.

"Good. It's…good," Reno replied, panting. "Damn it, Cloud, I just want to fucking _touch_ you already…"

"Then do it," Cloud shot back abruptly, sitting up quickly. Kneeling and facing Reno, he wrapped him in a tight hug, and kissed him fervently. Reno's hand reached up, cupping the back of Cloud's head, stroking blond fluffy hair. _Can't ever get enough of you_, Reno, Cloud thought. Gazing into Reno's eyes, and not breaking contact, Cloud took Reno's hand in his, as they stood up from the bed. Reno grabbed the comforter off of the bed, and dragged it behind him. "Let's lay in front of the fire," he whispered suggestively. Cloud nodded silently, and followed Reno without a word.

Reno spread the comforter in front of the hearth smoothing it out. The fire, by now, had grown substantially, and was throwing off quite a bit of heat. "We might need pillows, yo," Reno muttered, grabbing a few throw pillows off of the couch.

"And another blanket," Cloud offered, after finding an extra one in the front closet. He spread it out over the comforter, and slid in between the covers, propping himself up on one elbow, and regarding Reno mischievously. "Forget something?" Cloud asked, smiling.

"Nope," Reno replied, grinning, as he displayed a small container of lube. "I didn't forget a _thing_, yo." Reno joined Cloud, sliding in between the cool covers. He flinched as his body encountered the searing heat of Cloud's. "How are you so fucking warm, Cloud?" Reno inquired, shivering slightly.

Cloud shrugged, smiling. "Guess I'm used to colder climates. Enough pillow talk," Cloud murmured. He and Reno were laying on their sides, facing each other; Cloud scooted closer to Reno, so close that their erections were now touching. Reno groaned pleasurably at the sensation.

"Fuck, Cloud," Reno gasped, as his hand wandered around Cloud's back; he pulled him in, and ground his pelvis into Cloud's, causing both of them to moan ecstatically. Reno positioned himself over Cloud, and nudged his legs apart with his knee, settling in between his thighs. He stretched, laying his body over Cloud's, as he resumed grinding his cock onto Cloud's. Cloud moaned and threw his head back, reaching his hands around Reno's backside, as he grabbed the Turk's ass. Opening his eyes for a moment, Cloud was awestruck at how beautiful Reno looked in the flickering firelight; the fire revealed tones of copper and strawberry blond in his red hair.

"Reno," Cloud breathed heavily, pulling the Turk to him for a heated kiss. "You are...fucking gorgeous," he whispered, his hand wandering to the back of Reno's head, attempting to loose his ponytail from its tie. Finally reaching its goal, Cloud's hand pulled, and a cascade of hair fell around Reno's shoulders. Now, with the firelight shining behind Reno, and with his hair down, it looked as if the man was edged with fire, as his hair framed his face and body.

"Oh, Cloud," Reno whispered, his voice trembling. "I love you so much. I..want you, Cloud. I want you now." The Turk's long fingers, already slick with lube, wandered in between Cloud's legs, until they finally found their mark. He inserted one, then a second, as Cloud moaned and writhed beneath him. "Love you…too. Now, Reno," Cloud begged. "I want you inside me now, _please_."

"Not ready yet," Reno murmured, as he inserted a third finger, preparing Cloud more fully. He carefully withdrew the digits, then prepared himself with lube, slicking it over the head of his cock. Inhaling sharply, Reno positioned himself, and plunged into Cloud, who wrapped his legs around Reno's waist, urging him to go _deeper, harder, faster. _Grunting, Reno wordlessly complied, pummeling into Cloud's ass. Reno could innately sense that his lover was about to come to his peak, and he reached down to grab Cloud's cock, only to encounter Cloud's own hand already pumping furiously at his shaft. "Together," Reno whispered, sandwiching his hand on top of Cloud's, as they stroked in unison, and came together in a rush of liquid heat. "Sweet fucking Shiva," Reno muttered, as he released his load. They lay together for a few moments afterwards - silent, save for the beating of their hearts, and the ragged panting of breathing.

"Well," Reno murmured, as he reluctantly withdrew from Cloud, and lay next to him, cradling Cloud's head in the nook of his shoulder. "That was nice." He laughed softly, smiling as he felt Cloud's arm wrap comfortably around his waist.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, chuckling. "I'll say it was nice. So…still think this trip was a bad idea, Reno?" Cloud inquired, kissing Reno's chest.

"Nah," Reno answered lazily. "Yeah, it's inconvenient getting snowed in and all that, but if this is how we'll be passing the time? I don't have a problem with that."

"Neither do I," said Cloud, sleepily. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, and smiled at the thought of waking up right by the fire, cradled in Reno's arms.

"And another thing," Reno added, quietly. "I have decided, I fucking _love_ the winter. The snow makes me horny, yo."

Cloud giggled. "Reno – _everything_ makes you horny!" They both laughed softly, as they drifted off to sleep, in a contented, post-coital haze.

* * *

**Soon to come...chapter 3. They'll be snowed in for a loooooong time, I think. :)**

**Note: Barenjager is a really, really good honey liqueur (it's German). I got a bottle for Christmas! :) The Killer Bee and the Jackass shot are actual drinks made with Barenjager, both are really, REALLY good. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cloud and Reno awoke to find that they were indeed snowed in. Overnight, it had snowed at the incredible rate of two inches an hour, and the snowfall totals would soon approach two feet. "I've never seen anything like this," Cloud muttered, shaking his head as he looked out the window. "It certainly never snowed like this when I was a kid in Nibelheim…this is like the kind of weather you'd see at the Gaea Cliffs. Reno?"

"Yeah, babe?" Reno replied lazily from underneath the snug warmth of the comforter. Cloud was always up earlier than he was, which annoyed him at times. Right now, he fervently wished that Cloud would draw the blinds again, to shut out the searing white light filtering through the window. The sun was out, a sick looking pink blob, obscured slightly by gray clouds.

Suddenly, Reno was jarred out of his comfort and complacency as the building shook with a roll of thunder. Moments later, the corresponding fork of lightning flashed across the dull winter sky.

"Holy shit, yo!" Reno exclaimed, bounding out of bed to join Cloud at the window. "Thunder-snow? I've heard of it, but never experienced it myself. That's cool." He grinned as he stared out the window, hoping to catch another glimpse of lightning during the blizzard.

Cloud, shivering slightly in his bathrobe, glanced over to note, with some amusement, that Reno was standing next to him stark naked. And standing at attention, as it were.

"Aren't you…a little cold?" Cloud asked him, with a bemused look. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at Reno's morning wood, which Reno himself had apparently been oblivious to.

Until Cloud pointed it out. "Oh, um…yeah. It is a bit nippy in here, isn't it," Reno quipped, smirking as he led Cloud back to the bed. "I need you to keep me warrmm, Cloud," Reno whined in a needling tone, as he slid underneath the comforter. Cloud quickly discarded his robe, tossing it by the foot of the bed, as he slid in next to Reno. "See," teased Cloud, as he turned over, pressing his body on top of his lover's. "Told you I'd get you to like the cold."

"But I _don't_ like the cold, Cloud," Reno protested, gasping as he felt Cloud's warm hands encircle his shaft.

"But," Cloud replied, as he shifted and lowered his mouth to Reno, "you do like the…warming up aspect of coming in from the cold, hmm?' His tongue teased the tip of Reno's cock, slowly and torturously taking the length into his mouth.

"Y-yeah," Reno groaned, leaning back into the pillows as Cloud deep throated him. "That part of it…is…niiiiice. Oh fuck _me_, Cloud!" he exclaimed, moaning as Cloud's hand began stroking Reno's shaft.

"Oh?" Cloud murmured, humming around the mouthful of flesh, grinning as he did so – he knew the vibrations of his lips and tongue would only serve to drive Reno over the edge. "Is that a request?"

"What?" Reno muttered distractedly. "No, what—what did I say?"

Cloud removed his mouth from Reno's crotch, and grinning devilishly, reached for the lube on the nightstand. "I believe your exact words," he continued, as he slicked himself up with the lube, "were, 'oh fuck me, Cloud.' That ring a bell?" Cloud positioned himself over Reno, then hesitated - but only for a moment, his cock barely pressing up in between Reno's cheeks.

"It does sound familiar," Reno murmured, spreading his legs out and pulling Cloud down to him. "What are you waiting for, yo!" Reno said impatiently, his hand already firmly gripping his shaft, waiting until Cloud was inside him to begin stroking.

"Hmm," Cloud murmured, as he slowly entered Reno. "I may...have to rethink this," he teased, as he eased his length into Reno.

"Rethink...what?" Reno's flaming red hair was splayed erratically all over the pillows and bedcovers; he almost looked to Cloud like a wild, caged, animal, so pent up he was. The sight turned Cloud on even more, as did his lover's impatience. "Damn you, Cloud, you bastard, stop teasing me!" Reno begged. Cloud laughed as he braced his hands on Reno's shoulders, and thrust forcefully into him, moaning softly as he did so. "You're so impatient, Reno," he said, smiling down at his lover, who was squirming beneath him, looking as if he were ready to spontaneously combust.

"You're mine, Reno," Cloud declared in a whisper, as he moved slowly in and out of a writhing Reno.

"Yesss," Reno hissed. "Yours, Cloud...always." Reno gasped, and thrashed, and panted in a frenzy, as he felt himself clench around Cloud. Almost of its own volition, Reno's hand came around to his cock, as he stroked himself to a climax. As he felt Cloud thrust even more deeply, brushing against his prostate, Reno threw his head back in ecstasy, limbs thrashing. "Oh, fuck, Cloud!" he cried out, as he felt Cloud release within him. Moments later, Reno followed suit, as Cloud collapsed in a spent heap on top of Reno's sweat-glazed chest.

"So," Reno drawled lazily, as Cloud withdrew from him slowly, and the Turk reached for his ever-present pack of clove cigarettes on the nightstand. "What's on our agenda for today, yo? More of this, I hope?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied with a grin, leaning back under the covers. "Well…first, a shower, I think."

"Make it a _long_ one," Reno added. "Let's use up all the hot water, yo." He chuckled as he took a heavy drag off of the cigarillo, playfully blowing smoke rings toward Cloud as he exhaled.

"Okay, so first we'll shower," Cloud agreed. "Then, I'd like to get out there and take a look at snowmobiles…after all, that _is _why we came up here."

Reno raised an eyebrow in surprise; given the blizzard that was going on outside, he had already made his mind up to stay in the lodge all day with Cloud, hopefully confined to the bedroom. "Seriously?" the Turk asked in disbelief. "You really want to go out there in this shit? I bet nothing's open, yo. Then we'll just have to come back here, and go back to bed anyway…" Reno said, leering at Cloud.

"You are insatiable, Reno," Cloud countered, laughing. "Damn. I thought I was horny, but you hold some kind of world record. Not that I'm _complaining_, by any means." He chuckled, then went on. "But yeah…if we can get out, I'd really like to check out those snowmobiles. Maybe even take you sledding or snowboarding later, yeah?"

The Turk frowned at this. "Me? On a snowboard? Um, no. Dude, you've seen me surf, right? You know how well _that_ turned out."

Cloud laughed along with Reno as they remembered a day trip taken to Costa del Sol over a year ago, well before they became lovers; Reno had eagerly taken surfing lessons from one of the young locals, who declared Reno "unteachable" after only ten minutes of frustrated instruction. Cloud, on the other hand, had taken to surfing like a pro, and looked the part as well, with his head of golden spiked hair, and lithe, muscular body. Reno's mind flashed back to that day, and wondered if that was when he had first taken notice of the elusive blond. _Finally landed him, too_, Reno thought with a triumphant grin, as he stared dreamily at Cloud.

"Okay, then, how about sledding?" Cloud inquired, laying an arm across Reno's torso, as he inhaled his scent. "Mmm. I love how you smell, Reno," the blond murmured.

"I thought I needed a shower?" Reno replied, tittering. "All right," he sighed. "I guess I'll go along with this sledding shit. What's in it for me, though?"

"You smell like _you_, Reno, that's what I love about it. But we do smell like...sex. Imagine that," Cloud said, laughing. "So...what's in it for you, to go sledding…hmm," Cloud murmured, considering. "How about," he said, brightening, "I do that thing to you later?"

"What thing is that, Cloud?" Reno asked, kissing the top of Cloud's head. "You know, there are a _lot_ of things you do to me that I like. You've gotta be more specific, yo."

"You know," Cloud replied coyly. "_That_ thing."

"Ohhh," Reno said slowly, finally realizing what Cloud was referring to. "That _thing_! Yeah…I guess that'd be worth getting a cold ass from sitting on a damned sled. Seeing as you'll be warming up that cold ass later on…"

"Reno," Cloud said gravely, trying to hide a grin. "You are incorrigible."

"Damned straight I am," Reno replied, capturing Cloud's lips in a soft kiss. The two men got up from the bed, and made their way toward the bathroom, stopping every so often to kiss and grope each other. It was a slow process, getting from one spot to another in that fashion, but neither seemed to mind the snail's pace; they were in no hurry.

"Cloud?" Reno began, as he stepped into the shower behind Cloud, basking in the hot spray of water. "What exactly does incorrigible _mean_?"

Cloud laughed as he reached for the shampoo. "It means," he said, as he worked the suds into a lather and began washing Reno's water-slicked hair, "that you are beyond hope, incapable of being reformed. It means…you're a very bad boy, Reno."

"Oh, _good_," Reno replied, snickering. "I know you love it, Cloud." He rinsed the suds out of his long red hair, as Cloud stood and watched him, transfixed. He loved Reno's hair, but especially loved when he wore it down; when Reno had it down and wet like this, standing in the shower, it made Cloud unbelievably horny. As he watched Reno swaying beneath the steamy spray of water, running his fingers through his long locks as he rinsed, Cloud felt himself get hard again. _Damn, already? _he wondered. _Not that I'm complaining..._

"Yeah," Cloud replied, closing his eyes as he stood under the hot spray. He slicked water into his spikes, which somehow refused to lay flat, despite the torrent of hot water washing over Cloud's hair. "Hand me the shampoo?" he asked Reno quietly. "Unless you used it all."

"Glad you didn't ask me to bend over and get the soap," Reno cracked, as he handed the shampoo bottle over to Cloud. Still holding onto the bottle, their hands touching, Reno paused, not letting go of the shampoo. "Or maybe...you should bend over and get me the soap...huh, Cloud?" Reno murmured, locking eyes with his lover.

"Maybe...I should," Cloud whispered, lowering his eyes enough to note that Reno was also...at half mast. "Get the soap, that is. Or something. Maybe...you could wash my hair, Reno."

"Oh yeah," Reno said, half panting, as he let out a deep breath. "Gods, I've got a stiffie again already, yo," he observed, as he squirted shampoo into his palm. Cloud turned so his back was facing Reno, as the Turk lavished the blond spiked hair with suds.

"I have...the same problem," Cloud moaned, leaning his head back into Reno's hands. It felt electric, Reno's touch on his scalp; Cloud could feel it all the way down his spine, and into his toes, which were starting to curl. It wasn't just the hard-on that was making it difficult for Cloud to stand in the shower; simply Reno's touch, made Cloud turn to jelly.

"Oh gods, Reno," Cloud groaned, pressing backward into Reno's erection. "I...I need you. Inside of me, please..." he begged.

"But what about sledding?" Reno teased, as his fingers slowly worked their way into Cloud's ass. "I thought you wanted to go sledding? And snowmobiling?"

"Yes-no-yes...later-_fuck_, Reno, stop torturing me!" Cloud cried, backing his ass onto Reno's probing fingers.

Reno cackled as he positioned his cock near Cloud's ass. "Sorry, babe," he breathed into Cloud's ear. "Hold onto the wall...or something," he told Cloud, as he eased his length in, grasping his lover's slim hips as he thrust in and out forcefully, the steaming hot water causing their pulses to race, along with certain _other _sensations they were experiencing. Cloud had braced his hands against the tile wall; so weak in the knees was Cloud, that he nearly lost his balance several times, as Reno fucked him relentlessly, slamming into his prostate with sweet abandon. Cloud gingerly removed a hand from the wall, and encircled his cock, stroking almost desperately, as he felt himself approaching his climax. "Reno...I'm almost there," he cried out in warning.

"Same...here," Reno said, still thrusting, trying not to lose concentration. He felt his balls contract as he emptied his load; then, Reno moved his hand around to join Cloud's, as both hands worked in unison to bring Cloud off. "Sweet fucking Shiva," Cloud moaned, as he spurted all over their conjoined hands, and the shower wall. Sated, and panting, they shut the water off, and dried each other thoroughly, with luxuriously fluffy and oversized towels provided by the inn.

"Shower sex _rocks_, yo," Reno observed, as he toweled his hair. "Plus, we're all clean and shit, too." He laughed as he spun his damp towel into a point, and without warning, snapped it at an unsuspecting Cloud's bare ass.

"Ow!" Cloud yelped, jumping away from his attacker. "Asshole! That isn't fair!" Still nude, Cloud dashed out of the bathroom into the bedroom, leaving Reno feeling a bit bewildered. Poking his head from the bathroom, Reno called, "Cloud? Where'd you go-" The Turk was interrupted as a feather pillow smacked him square across the face. Blinking to clear his vision, Reno saw a grinning Cloud clutching one of the bed pillows, bouncing back and forth, as if ready to spar.

Raising an eyebrow, Reno frowned briefly, then grinned widely. "Naked pillow fight, huh?" he queried, laughing. "Hell fucking yeah!" Reno raced out of the bathroom to gather his own weapon, as he chased a giggling Cloud around the bedroom.

* * *

**Next chapter: Um...pretty obvious. It'll be a naked pillow fight. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes...it has been forever since an update on this fic. Like over two years. O.o But finally, inspiration has struck! This was intended to be the last chapter, but alas...it seems there might be one more after this! Please read and review, hope you enjoy. **

**Warnings for this chapter: None, really. Reno's foul mouth, and also a bit of cuddling/innuendo between Reno and Cloud, and that's it. **

* * *

If anyone had seen Cloud Strife, Hero of the Planet in this state - running around a hotel room, nude, whacking an equally nude Reno with a pillow - they wouldn't have believed it was the same moody blond swordsman who once felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, incapable of taking care of himself or anyone else. Being with Reno had brought Cloud back to himself; the persistent Turk had gotten Cloud to open up his heart, something that had long been closed off. For the longest time Cloud thought he was undeserving of happiness, or love, until Reno got through the wall that Cloud had put up around his heart.

Cloud vaulted over the bed as Reno swatted his ass with the pillow, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. "Ow! Quit it!" Cloud protested, laughing and panting. His expression sobered slightly but he was still smiling. "Seriously...I don't want to get us thrown out of here, in the middle of a blizzard."

"Yeah," Reno agreed, leering at his naked boyfriend. "Yeah...getting our asses thrown out into the snow would suck." He put the pillow back down on the bed and reclined, holding his hand up to indicate a temporary truce. "C'mere," Reno said softly, patting the spot next to him. Cloud smiled, slipping next to Reno and curling an arm around his torso, sighing happily as he settled his head onto Reno's lean chest. Reno drew the covers up over them both, shivering. "You know...much as I like naked time with you, Cloud, I may have to put on my flannels," Reno said ruefully. The temperature had dropped even more, and the snow had started up again, the winds howling outside the warm and cozy Inn.

Cloud shivered despite the warmth he felt snuggled right up next to his lover. "It's gotten even colder," he observed, shaking his head. "Not good. I'm glad we're in here and not out there in the storm." A cold draft hit him again, and he shivered violently. "Never saw anything like this growing up in Nibelheim. We'd get snow in the winter, but not at this rate." He closed his eyes and laid his head against Reno's chest, each of them breathing in sync with the other, basking in each other's warmth and becoming drowsy.

Reno yawned, and then smiled, brushing his lips against the soft blond tufts of Cloud's hair. "Sleepy. Wanna nap," he said, yawning again. Cloud murmured in apparent agreement, winding an arm around Reno.

Suddenly, a shriek from the corridor blasted the two of them out of their near-slumber. "The fuck was that!" Reno yelped, bolting upright and throwing the covers off. He exchanged a glance with Cloud, as both hurriedly got their clothing back on.

"We'd better go see what's going on," Reno muttered. "Now that was a rude fucking awakening," he added, complaining.

Cloud dressed quickly, already getting his boots on. "I hope everything's okay out there," he said doubtfully. The sound of several voices was now heard, and half a dozen assorted guests were gathered in the hallway when Reno and Cloud exited their room. A woman, apparently the one who'd screamed, was crying hysterically, the man with her trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked the others. "Is something wrong?" The question only elicited louder sobbing from the woman. Other guests looked on helplessly, a young teenaged girl rubbing the woman's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's - my daughter," the woman finally managed to get out, leaning into her husband, wailing. "She - she went outside, to collect some icicles. I yelled at her, told her to get right back in here - had my eyes on her the whole time and all of a sudden..." The woman's voice broke, unable to continue.

The husband finally spoke up. "It was like our little girl just vanished into the snow. She had her coat on, and her mittens, but...it's growing dark. We've been up and down the hill here; her footprints are already snowed over."

"We'll help," Cloud offered, nodding at Reno, not even stopping to consider his lover's utter hatred of cold winds, ice, and snow. "Reno - can you grab our parkas? Does anyone have any snowshoes we could borrow?" Reno nodded and gave Cloud a _look_, but did not protest. He couldn't refuse to help, now that Cloud had offered. As much as he hated the snow, Reno felt horrible for the girl's parents. He went back into their room, and then re-emerged with the two parkas. Another guest had gone back into their room and came back with two sets of snowshoes.

"What's your little girl look like?" Reno asked the couple quietly. "You got a picture handy?" Deep down, Reno didn't hold out much hope for finding the girl - alive, anyway. He wasn't about to say so out loud, however. The man nodded and pulled a small photo from his wallet.

"Here, this is the last picture I have of her," he told Reno and Cloud. A young, blue-eyed girl of about ten years of age smiled back from the photo, her hair a light pink with some darker crimson highlights throughout. "She was wearing a bright orange jacket, I thought it would make it easy to spot her..." the man's voice broke, and he wiped away a single tear.

"I've been up and down that hill for the past hour," he went on. "Even snowboarded to the bottom, but there was no sign of her. You can't really see her tracks now, either, it's snowing like mad out there..."

"In what direction did her tracks stop, sir?" Cloud asked as they made their way out. "Uh, Reno? We're going to have to borrow some snowboards, too. Can you talk to that guy over there and ask him?" he added, pointing at a blond teenaged boy just outside the Inn, who had rental snowboards available.

"What? Snowboard? I've never snowboarded before, Cloud - " Reno began, then sighed. _Guess I'm gonna learn. We gotta try and find that little girl, even if I fall ass over teakettle down that damned hill. _Reno sauntered over to the teen, and asked to borrow two snowboards, while Cloud finished speaking with the girl's parents.

"Yo, we need a couple of boards," Reno told the young man, who arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"You two dudes must be crazy," the teen said, shaking his head. "Even I wouldn't go out in this kind of a storm, you could get totally lost."

Reno glared at the boy. "Yeah, that's kind of why we're _doing_ this," he explained. "There's a little girl is out there who's lost, wandering around. Me and my boyfriend are gonna go look for her."

"Good luck, bro," the teen said, handing two snowboards to Reno. "Hey - no charge for the rental, okay? Good luck trying to find her."

"Thanks, man," Reno replied, as Cloud came over, snowshoes hanging from his back. He had a small backpack full of supplies that another of the guests at the Inn had let him borrow; first aid kit, meal rations and water, and a solar blanket, which would provide very little warmth in this subzero cold, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay, the girl's name is Cici," Cloud reported as he came over to where Reno was standing with the snowboards. He eyed them and nodded approvingly. "These are good. So...you think you can do this? It's kind of like surfing, and I know you can do that."

Reno looked dubious, but nodded his head. "Sure. Yeah, I mean...I'll give it a shot. There's a lost kid out there we gotta find, right?" _Like surfing...hell, I can do that just fine, this should be a piece of cake then, right? Right. _They headed down the long hill toward the back of town; it was a popular snowboarding run, and beyond that lay acres of forest before the vast frozen wasteland that led into the Gaea Cliffs. Cloud shuddered, remembering the last time he was out here; it had been with AVALANCHE, when they were in pursuit of Sephiroth so many years ago.

The snow swirled and blew madly, the lights that illuminated the long hill not helping their visibility much. "I've got flashlights in the bag," Cloud shouted over to Reno, placing his snowboard on the ground, feet firmly in the straps. "You good? Got your snowshoes? We might need them when we get to the bottom!"

"Yeah, got 'em!" Reno shouted back, adjusting his own pack. His feet were encased in heavy snow boots, and he slid them into the straps of the snowboard, wobbling a bit as he tried to get his balance. "Whoa!" Reno squawked, grabbing at Cloud's arm as he flapped his arms in the air, looking like a ridiculous bird trying not to fall.

"Just follow my lead!" Cloud said confidently, flexing his hips and coiling himself back a bit as he stood at the top of the hill, preparing to launch himself down. It was hard to see, but this was the fastest way down the hill, and there wasn't much time left until sunset.

"I fucking hate this shit," Reno muttered as Cloud glanced back and gave him a casual wave before taking off. "See you at the bottom! Just keep your arms out for balance if you need to!"

"Easy for you to say, you fucking snow bunny," Reno retorted, snorting as he saw Cloud effortlessly glide down the hill on the snowboard. "And a _sexy_ snow bunny, at that," he added to himself, chuckling. Sighing, Reno moved closer toward the apex of the hill, preparing to follow the path Cloud had made.

"Here goes nothing," Reno muttered, pushing off. He squinted as he careened down the hill, snowflakes getting into his eyes and irritating him. "Ow! Fucker! That shit's cold!" As he gained speed, Reno began to relax a bit. _Not doing too badly, if I do say so myself_, he thought cockily. Then, a tree limb, heavy with snow, snapped over his head, and landed on the ground in front of him.

"_SHIT_!" Reno screamed as the front edge of the board hit the tree limb, causing him to veer off course. He fell to the ground with a thud and kept rolling.

"Ow ow shit fuck god damn it ow! Fuck fuck fuck, ow! Cloud, I fucking hate you! I fucking hate snow! And I really fucking hate snowboarding!" Reno cursed and wailed as he rolled over and over down the snowy hill, Cloud's eyes widening in alarm as he saw Reno rolling right toward him.

"Oh no..." Cloud groaned, attempting to jump away but he wasn't fast enough. "Shit!" Reno collided with Cloud, knocking him clear off of his feet, the two rolling together now, limbs entangled along with the snowshoes they carried on their backs.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Reno shouted as they finally slowed down, both heaving and panting. "Fuck!" Reno kicked the snowboard off in disgust, stood up, and kicked it again. "I don't care if it's a rental, I'm leaving the fucker right here on this hill! Fuck you!" he shouted again, kicking the snowboard yet again. Cloud gaped at him during his outburst, then just began laughing.

"Ain't fucking funny, Cloud," Reno muttered, feeling hurt. Here he was, gravely injured, and Cloud was mocking him! "You know, you're being insensitive to my plight. I _bruised_ my _ass_. So don't think you're going to get a piece of it later, you asshole," he threatened.

"Reno. You kicked the snowboard like a temperamental kid," Cloud said, laughing. His expression sobered, and he got to his feet, helping Reno up as well. Reno kept scowling at him, rubbing his ass with a gloved hand.

"Speaking of kids...we need to start searching for that little girl," Cloud reminded Reno, who nodded.

"I know, Cloud," Reno replied, shaking it off. He'd recover and he knew it, it was Reno's dignity that stung more than anything else. "I know. Let's get going. Help me get these fucking shoes on, yo. Gods-damned snow. After we leave here...we're taking the ferry directly to Costa."

"Not such a bad idea, really," Cloud muttered, helping Reno into his snowshoes, then stepping into his own. He pulled the hood of his parka around his face; the winds were bitingly cold now, which worried Cloud. If that little girl was out here all alone, she wouldn't be able to last very long in this sort of wind-chill.

"Temps are near zero, we'd better hurry," Cloud told Reno, handing him a flashlight. Each switched them on, the beam of light cutting a path through the semi-darkness.

"Yeah," Reno said as they trudged along in the snow. "Poor kid...Cloud, I hope we find her."

"I hope so too," Cloud said gravely, sighing. The longer they were out here searching, the less hope Cloud had that they would find Cici.

* * *

Soon, the sun was low in the sky, the bright yellow disc dipping below the tree line. "Shit," Cloud muttered. "About to get really dark...there's no lights out here at all."

"There's no _anything_ out here, Cloud," Reno pointed out, squinting as he shone his flashlight into the trees. "Where the hell are we, anyway? Where's the big hill?" They'd been using the long hill where they had snowboarded as a point of reference, keeping their backs to it as they trudged along through the thick snow. Cloud paused, looking all around him and panicking.

"Shit," Cloud muttered, turning in all directions as he shone his flashlight into the swirling snow. "Shit Reno - I have no idea where we are!"

Reno groaned. "Well if that don't beat fuck all. Fucking great!" he snapped. "I thought you knew where you were going, Cloud! You've been here before, I haven't!"

"I thought I knew where we were too!" Cloud retorted, sighing. "Look, Reno...making me feel stupider than I already do isn't helping."

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Cloud," Reno shouted, cursing their bad luck and Cloud's horrid sense of direction. "I'm guessing GPS ain't gonna work out here." He gave Cloud a helpless shrug of the shoulders, and reached a hand out to him, silently declaring a truce. "Come on. I ain't giving up...yeah, we're lost, but at least we're together, right?"

"Yeah, so we can freeze to death together," Cloud snapped, teeth chattering. He looked at Reno apologetically, feeling defeated. It was near dark, they were lost, with no sign of shelter anywhere around them.

"We just gotta stay together," Reno said, gripping onto Cloud's arm for dear life as they navigated through the heavy snow. It felt like they were going up, the ground seemed to have an upward slant, and Cloud suddenly wondered if they were heading up toward the cliffs.

"I wonder...if that's where we're headed?" Cloud said, squinting and peering into the snow. "The cliffs, I mean."

"The Gaea cliffs?" Reno asked, groaning. "Fuck. It's even colder up there, ain't it." Do you know how many people have died up there? Reno thought but would not say it out loud. Cloud felt badly enough for getting them lost in this mess. They'd all but given up hope on finding the little girl, now they were focused on surviving themselves.

"Yeah...it is," Cloud admitted, pessimism sinking in. "I damned near got hypothermia when I was up there with AVALANCHE - " Cloud stopped for a moment, thinking. Reno walked a few steps ahead before realizing that Cloud had halted his pace.

"Cloud, don't do that!" Reno said frantically, frowning. "If we get separated in this shit, it'll be curtains for us, you know!"

"I know, Reno, I know...sorry," Cloud apologized sheepishly. "It's that...I just remembered something. Years ago, when we were searching for Sephiroth...me and AVALANCHE...we came this way. There was this strange little man who lived in a cabin near the cliffs. I couldn't believe anyone would live out there, but he was an old mountaineer." Cloud pursed his lips, thinking. "I guess it's too much to hope for that he's still there. He was an older man...for all I know, he could be dead now."

"Well, even if he is, maybe his cabin is still there," Reno reasoned. He smiled, frozen face cracking painfully as he did so, but he finally felt a bit more hopeful. "Come on! What's this dude's name, anyway?"

"Mr. Holzoff," Cloud told Reno, trudging up the slope, walking against the wind._ Please...I pray he's still there. Or some sort of shelter, a way to get out of this cold. _He prayed to Shiva for mercy from the frigid temperature, and prayed to any other gods or goddesses he could think of, for the safety of Cici.

Gods help us, too, Cloud added in silent prayer, pulling his hood and scarf around his face. It was futile, the wind was biting, cold, and seemed to find its way through any small vent in his clothing. "Ahh!" Cloud yelped as he got a mouthful of snow, courtesy of the undying winds blowing right into his face.

Reno was getting sleepy, and shook his head violently in an attempt to rouse himself_. Oh no…that's a bad sign, when ya get tired in the cold like that_, he told himself. "Cloud, slap me. Seriously, slap my fucking face so I can wake up. Cloud! Are you even listening to me!" Reno demanded of Cloud, who wasn't even acknowledging him, but staring straight ahead as if seeing a ghost.

"There….I see a light," Cloud said breathlessly, shakily raisin g his half-frozen arm to point. "The _cabin_. Reno…it's the cabin, we found it."

Reno nearly wept with relief. "Oh thank you Shiva!" he cried, trudging up onto the snow-laden wooden steps of the small cabin. He blinked, the motion painful thanks to his face being severely chapped from the harsh winds.

Cloud's knees were nearly buckling beneath him, but he hauled himself up using the porch railing, and used his last bit of strength to rap on the door_. Please…someone be home…there's a light on, someone has to be home, right? _

* * *

The old man tended to the fire, which had died down to hot embers. Several more logs were thrown on top of the grate, and after a few puffs of the bellows, the wood caught flame, and the fire roared. "Ahh," the man sighed contentedly, making his way back to his well-worn but comfortable rocking chair. "Vhat? Who dere?" barked a voice from behind the heavy wooden door.

Cloud stood there shivering with Reno, cursing their bad luck for taking a wrong turn at Icicle Inn, and ending up at the Gaea Cliffs. "It's….C-C-Cloud Strife!" he replied, trying to shout so he'd be heard above the howling winds, but his teeth were chattering so hard he could barely get the words out.

The door opened, and there stood Mr. Holzoff – his beard now white instead of grey, as it had been the last time Cloud had seen him, so many years ago when AVALANCHE had sought shelter there in the frigid wasteland. Reno's nose was stuck shut with frozen snot; his face was red and raw, and he was certain his eyeballs had actually begun to freeze. He attempted to blink, painful though it was.

"Come een, come een," Holzoff said gruffly to the two men. "I am Holzoff. Strife, ya? You come here long time ago, I remember. Vat for you doing up here now, hmm? Ees stoopid to go past zee town, ees blizzard happening now." His mouth quirked in a grin as he smiled at Reno and Cloud.

"Yeah…we…kinda figured that out, yo," Reno said dryly, dancing up and down to get the blood flowing back to his frozen feet. "Man…how the hell can you stand it out here?" Reno demanded of their host, as Cloud glared at him.

Holzoff laughed heartily at that. "Eeh!" he exclaimed, clapping Reno on the back, knocking a good dusting of snow off of his parka. "Vell, I have heat here, ya? Fire, keep varm. Hikers, dey come, dey stay here, dey move on. Den, usually dey die." The mountaineer sighed, shaking his head. "I do vhat I can to help, ya? Give varmth, food, tell dem to keep body temperature up – ees good dat you jump up and down like clown, dat vill help." Cloud smiled gratefully at the man; he was odd and eccentric, though he supposed one would have to be a little bit off kilter to live at the foot this gods-forsaken cliff, _alone_.

"Come een, take off wet clothes, ya?" Holzoff said, nudging Reno and Cloud toward the fire as they shrugged out of their snow gear. "Now, you I know," the old man said, pointing at Cloud.

"Mama? Papa?" A child's voice was heard, and moments later a young girl came climbing down the ladder from the upstairs loft, blinking sleepily. "Who _are_ you guys?"

Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of the sleepy little girl. "Reno...could that be her, do you think? The missing girl?" he whispered.

Reno shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, squinting. "...It could be. Hair looks kinda pink, yeah?" He smiled at the little girl. "Hey…sweetheart, what's your name?" Reno asked her gently.

The little girl eyed Reno suspiciously, tilting her head slightly to the side. "What's _your_ name?" she shot back, a smirk on her pixie-ish face. Reno had to laugh at her spunk.

"Uh…fair question, I guess," he replied with a smile. "I'm Reno…and this is Cloud. We got lost out there in the snow. Do you live here?" Reno asked. The question was met with an emphatic head shake from Holzoff.

"Na, na, she ees not my leetle girl!" the old man said with a jolly laugh. "She lost in snow like you two get lost, ya?"

The little girl grinned up at Holzoff. "My name is Cici. I was out lookin' for icicles, and then…." Cici scrunched up her nose, and sighed. "Then I got losted, and it was snowing real hard. I started crying."

"My dog - he hear her, and lucky he did, or she would still be out there," Holzoff said solemnly, with a grateful glance at his hound, who was sleeping peacefully next to the roaring fire.

Cloud and Reno breathed a collective sigh of relief, and grinned stupidly at each other. Cloud squatted on his heels so he was at eye-level with Cici.

"We've been looking for you, Cici," Cloud explained, smiling. "Your parents - they're safe, back at Icicle Inn. We told them we'd go look for you, then the blizzard got really bad - "

"And you got losted too?" Cici finished for him, looking over curiously at Reno.

"Yeah, we got 'losted' pretty badly," Reno replied with a grin. "But hey, we're all warm and safe here at Mr. Holzoff's now, right?" He regarded Holzoff with some curiosity; while he was grateful for the man still being here, Reno had to wonder if the guy wasn't a few sandwiches short of a picnic, choosing to live in isolation in the coldest, most desolate place on Gaia. Having no filter, real Reno decided to ask him.

"So...Mister Holzoff...why would ya wanna live up here in the cold, yo? All alone?" Reno asked him, moving closer to the fire as he squatted on his heels, rubbing his hands together to warm them. "Is there a...Mrs. Holzoff?" he added, raising an eyebrow.

Holzoff shook his head negatively. "Na, na...my wife die, after we leave Nibelheim to come here," the man explained. Cloud's ears perked up at the mention of his hometown. Holzoff got another blanket off of the sofa and wrapped it around Cici, who was shivering. "Here, child. Keep varm, alvays keep varm," he cautioned her, beckoning her closer to the fire. Cici nodded and squatted next to Reno, warming herself. She gave him the same curious look she'd given both men when they stumbled into Holzoff's cabin.

"Nibelheim?" Cloud blurted. "You're from _Nibelheim_? Hey...so am I! But I don't remember you..." He paused, scratching his head. "Been a long time since I was back home," Cloud added softly, a haunted look behind his blue eyes. Reno knew that look, and knew it well, a sympathetic gaze levelled at his lover.

Holzoff's bushy brows drew together in a frown as he studied Cloud intently, as if seeing him for the first time. "Come into zee light, ya?" Holzoff said quietly, beckoning Cloud closer. "Ya...I see it now. Why I no see earlier, how much like her you look..."

Cloud tilted his head and looked at Holzoff peering at him; he was getting a very odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost a sense of deja vu. "Who is it you think I look like?"

"Strife, ya? Your last name Strife?" Holzoff asked, still studying Cloud's face intently. As Cloud nodded, Holzoff smiled. "Ah, ya, ya. I knew it! Reyja Strife, she your mudder."

"Yeah...Reyja, that's my mom...Mr. Holzoff, you knew my mom?" Cloud said in an almost whisper, with a glance at Reno. He was busy covering Cici with a blanket, the sleepy child had moved from where she'd been warming up near the fire, over to the worn but comfortable couch, where she was now nodding off to sleep.

Holzoff nodded and seemed about to say something when the cuckoo clock on the wall sounded, chirping to indicate the midnight hour. "Late now...time for sleep, for all," Holzoff said with a yawn. He padded over to where Cici was sleeping peacefully, placing another blanket over her before heading back to his recliner. "I vatch over her, tomorrow when storm let up, you take her to mama and papa, ya?"

"Okay," Cloud nodded. "I...have more questions, about my mother," he told Holzoff. "Can we talk some more tomorrow."

"Ya, ya...ve talk," Holzoff yawned. "Rest now. You two boys, can take bed in loft. Ees varm, I stay down here in chair and be plenty good." He shifted, pulling the woolen blankets over himself as he laid himself nearly flat in the recliner, adjusting the seat backwards. Soon enough, Holzoff's mouth was hanging open and he was snoring, as Reno and Cloud scooted up the ladder to the loft, quickly sliding underneath the heavy, down-laden bedcovers. The little loft was certainly warm, the heat from the fireplace rising all day long helping to heat the sleeping area.

"Well, this is cozy, yo," Reno drawled, leering at Cloud in his thermal underwear. He wished Cloud had been wearing far less, but considering the frigid cold of the Gaea cliffs, it was understandable. Reno wasn't about to take off _his_ underclothing either, unless Cloud had something in mind. He glanced over at his lover, face backlit by the moonlight that shone through the skylight, and could tell right away that Cloud was distracted, thinking about all he'd just learned from Holzoff.

"Reno?" Cloud whispered, burrowing himself under the blankets, seeking his warmth. "I've been thinking."

"I've been thinking too," Reno said, his voice thick with lust. Cloud picked up on that and smiled, snuggling up next to him.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking about, Reno," Cloud said dryly. "I can feel it poking into my hip, you know."

Reno chuckled. "Yeah...I was tryin' to be subtle, but...I can tell you're not in the mood, either," he said softly, a bit disappointed. Reno fell silent for a moment, just studying Cloud's pensive expression in the pale moonlight. "Thinking about yer ma, babe?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah...I was also thinking about my father. I really don't remember him much, Reno. I wonder if Holzoff knows more about him? I want to ask him, in the morning."

"Okay...we'll ask him then," Reno said sleepily, yawning. He grinned. "Didn't realize I was so tired. Getting lost in a blizzard wears you the hell out, you know?"

"I know...me too," Cloud said quietly. He tilted his head as he listened for a moment, and smiled. "The winds have died down. I think the storm is finally moving out...Reno? Reno..." Cloud glanced over and saw Reno's chest rise and fall in an even pattern as sleep finally claimed him. He couldn't help but smile before rolling over on his side, snaking an arm around his lover, and closing his eyes, pushing the worries and questions out of his mind as sleep conquered him as well.

_Tomorrow...tomorrow, maybe I'll get the answers I've been looking for. I just hope I have the right questions. _

* * *

**A/N: And...yeah. Chapter 5 has to be written now! So much for a quick update. And so much for lemons, none in this chapter, but maybe in the next and (hopefully) final chapter, there will be! **


End file.
